A Princely Lessons
by DeAmonQuEen
Summary: Zoro and Sanji had finally settled back to their relationship after the two year separation. Just arriving in the New World, Zoro gets kidnapped and is forced to pretend to be the prince of a kingdom with dark secrets. Can the crew get their swordsman back before it's too late? Continuations of Lessons of Intimacy... Disclaimer: One Piece not mine


"A Princely Lessons"

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It belongs to Ichiiro Oda. But I can still write fictions about them Hehehe.

**Summary**: Zoro and Sanji had finally settled back to their relationship after the two year separation. Just arriving in the New World, Zoro gets kidnapped and is forced to pretend to be the prince of a kingdom with dark secrets. Can the crew get their swordsman back before it's too late? Continuations of Lessons of Intimacy

=^(=•w•=)^=

A dark figure walked along the marbled path in the middle of the night. His long green hair shone beautifully in the light of the moon that passed through the tall windows of the place. He was in a hurry, he needed to deliver his message now, no matter how late, for it was of great importance.

He continued his long strides until he stopped after reaching the end of the hall where a tall red door was. He nodded at the two guards that were standing on duty. The two bowed in return and opened the door, allowing the man entry. Once he was on the other side, the door was closed and the man continued walking towards the center of the room where a large table that was occupied by gigantic tomes. As he approached, a figure was noticeable behind the mountains of books. The figure could not be mistaken as anything but a young woman with beautiful green hair braided to the side. She was reading, muttering languages that only a selected few could understand. She continued reading, not even noticing the arrival of the man. It was only until the man faked a cough that the woman removed her attention from the book.

"Cloud-san! What are you doing here this late of night," the woman asked.

"I should be the one saying that, _ojo-sama_," the man said adjusting his suit.

The woman laughed nervously. "I couldn't sleep," she said with a repentant tone.

The man sighs. "_Ojo-sama_, I understand that you are worried about many things but please put to consideration your health."

"I shall try Cloud-san," the woman said in a sad tone. She then closed her book and began arranging the table she was using. While she was doing this she realized something. "What about you Cloud-san, why were you here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh that is right. I had almost forgotten about it!" he said aloud, "_Ojo-sama_, I have just received news from the neighboring island that a pirates ship had just been spotted just beyond the border. And from if they had calculated correctly it is set to arrive in our kingdom within three days time."

"Cloud-san, I appreciate the concern for the matter, but piracy is the least of my problems, and you should know that. If these pirates are proven hostile then let the local marines and town's guards deal with them. And if you feel the need, send some of military reinforcement. If that is all, then I shall bid you goodnight and see you in the morning."

The princess was about to leave but the green-haired man stopped her. "_Ojo-sama_, you do not understand. This pirate ship is THAT pirate ship," he said with certainty.

The princess stopped in her tracks and stared at the man with wide eyes. "Y-you mean to say that it's that pirate ship?"

"Yes milady. It was confirmed."

"And what of the crew?" the princess asked with a bit of fear.

"Reports say that he is among them," the man said with a reassuring smile, "Though it was also said that he has physically changed over two years but nothing our people cannot fix."

"Cloud-san, this-this is what we have been waiting for! All our problems will finally be solved and the war, everything! Our people will no longer have to live in fear! This is wonderful news! I am so glad you told me about it! Thank you!" the princess said almost in verge of tears.

The man named Cloud then took the princess in a tight embrace and said, "I know _ojo-sama_. I knew how much this means to you and that is why I had to tell you tonight to make better preparations for his arrival."

The princess hugged tighter before releasing herself to stare at the man. "You are right Cloud-san we must be prepared. You said their ship arrives in three days time?" The man nodded in confirmation. "Then we must hurry. We must prepare for his arrival and training. He's a pirate so it would be natural that he needs training. He will be taught all the basics of etiquette, how to dress and our important customs. There are so many things that must be done! But I am certain that they can be done in no time, a long as he is willing!" there was a fire in the princess' eyes that would have frightened any man.

"_Ojo-sama_, not that I do not understand the need to learn all of those things, but shouldn't we focus more on convincing him to stay rather than thinking ahead of what to teach him?" Cloud said, "He is a pirate after all and I doubt he will willingly pledge his loyalty to our kingdom, much less his life to devote it to serve us. Perhaps we should first find a way for him to want to stay here?"

"You are right, Cloud-san. I was getting ahead of myself and had not considered the possibility of him not accepting our offer. If that is the case then we are all doomed," the princess said fear written all over her.

"Do not worry _ojo-sama_."

"Cloud-san?"

"I will do everything in my power to get him to accept our demands," he said with conviction.

"But Cloud-san, even if you somehow get him to agree, there is still a matter with his crew. I doubt they will agree with leaving one of their own behind, and from what I had heard from the events of Enis Lobby and Marineford, this is not a pirate crew that one should cross or a captain that one should anger."

"_Ojo-sama_, as I have said, just leave it all to me. I will take care of everything, so for now you should concentrate in getting him the best teachers. You focus on making him a PRINCE that is worth all the troubles and that could save our kingdom." He gave her another reassuring smile to which the beautiful princess reciprocated with a grateful one. "All right now that we have it all settled perhaps it is best that you call it a night now milady. You need your sleep and plenty of energy to find those teachers."

"You are right Cloud-san it is getting late. Very well I shall take my leave." The princess began to walk towards the door but paused and turned to look at the man again. "Oh, and Cloud-san," she called. The man turned and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. The smiling face of the princess directed to him. "_Arigatou_, and _oyasumi_." The princess left the room before the man could even reply.

When he was alone in the room, he moved towards the table that was occupied by the princess earlier. He picked up the wanted poster that was laying at the table and stared at it. "For my princess' happiness, I will take your life away, Roronoa Zoro," he said darkly

=^(=•w•=)^=

In a same night, in a different part of world, in the middle of the oceans of the New World, the infamous pirate ship Going Sunny anchored. The ship was as calm and peaceful as the ocean it settled in, for every strawhat was asleep, well almost all of them was. Almost because there were two strawhat members that were still awake.

"Move a bit shitty swordsman," the cook, Sanji ordered the ship's green-haired swordsman who was sitting on the ship's green deck.

"There's like an entire big lawn to sit on shitty cook," Zoro replied taking a big gulp on the sakè.

"But I want to sit there. So move your ass or I'll move it for you," the cook threatened raising one leg, ready to strike the swordsman.

Zoro wouldn't have felt threatened by the cook or in any case listen to him, but he was not in the mood to fight him that night. This was a special night for the two of them and he did not want to spend it fighting. So he lifted himself and moved a bit to the right and let the cook settle next to him. They were sitting side by side, drinking the sakè Zoro brought and enjoying the food Sanji cooked. They sat in silence appreciating the night's calmness and the bright moon that was shining above them. In the middle of their sky gazing Sanji saw something.

"_Nagareboshi_," he uttered, "Those things are pretty rare in the ocean, we're really lucky to get to see 'em."

"Yeah," the swordsman agreed. He looked at the cook. "What are you doing?" he asked seeing the cook was clasping his hands together.

"Shh. I'm making a wish. It's a rare shooting star, can't waste it," he replied, making the swordsman chuckle. "What the hell is so funny?" Sanji asked after wishing and sounding a bit annoyed.

"Nothing, cook," Zoro said.

This made Sanji pout and look away from the swordsman, earning him another chuckle from the man. "It's not funny!" the cook said glaring at the swordsman, "So what if I still believe in things like that, it's not like it's that bad. In fact it's even normal. Unlike a certain Marimo I know."

"Cook, aside from my hair and strength, I'm as normal as anyone can get. Besides," it was Zoro's turn to look away from the blond. "I never said there was anything wrong with wishing on stars, I just thought you looked cute," he muttered as a light blush appeared on the swordsman's cheeks.

The statement made Sanji feel a fluttery feeling in his stomach that he hadn't felt in two years. He couldn't help himself anymore; he took hold of the swordsman's face and made him face him. The two shared a longing stare before closing the gap between them and locked their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss.

Two years, it wasn't that much of a long time, but for the two it was like an eternity. There wasn't a day that passed that they didn't think about each other or worried about each other, especially after what happened on Sabaody. That was a day that terrorized both their nightmares especially Sanji's. The feeling of fear and helplessness as he watched his friends in danger, the feeling of dread when he saw how strong the enemies were and the pain of lost when he saw his lover disappear before his eyes. It was a day Sanji never wanted to happen again. That's why he trained hard and despite having to stay in that hell island, he endured it. It would be worth everything if his strength would be able to protect his friends and his lover, despite the fact that the latter could very well take care of himself.

The kissed lasted until the two men needed air, they separated to breathe, but their faces were still inches from each other.

"You've gotten good in kissing over two years," Zoro said still panting, "Have you been practicing in that island where you were sent?"

"Bastard! Don't spout nonsense, as if I would share my lips to anyone in that hell hole," the cook answered still breathless, "Plus you should know you're the only man I would ever consider kissing."

"Good to hear cook." Zoro ravished Sanji's lips yet again and pushed the cook to lie on his back. The swordsman's lips travelled downwards to the crook of the cook's neck, while his hands slowly crept inside the cook's suit. "Seriously cook, I'd half expect your fashion sense to change over the years. Don't you ever find your clothes constricting?" The swordsman raised a brow a smirk on his lips..

"Shut up shitty marimo. I won't take fashion advice from a man who's okay with wearing nothing on top," the blond bit back.

"True. But I'm certain that you loved every time I do that, cook," Zoro teased.

"Touché. But I still love my clothes the way they are."

"And I won't hold that against you. But don't blame me if I ruin them in the process of stripping you," the swordsman whispered to other's ear that made the cook shiver.

"Shitty swordsman," he breathed. Sanji still wanted to argue but lost his words as the swordsman's talented hands began messaging the sides of his body while his mouth continued to kiss his mouth. Yes, that kiss! It was what Sanji loved about that man. That wondering tongue created a very addicting taste in the cook's mouth. It made him feel hot and aroused, and the swordsman knew this.

The swordsman had successfully unbuttoned the cook's clothes and enjoyed the view. Yes, this is among the things he missed in two years. That smooth skin, those pink nipples and accompanied with that well carved abs that, by Zoro's memories, had been perfected over two years. The cook had a body that Zoro admired and loved and just by staring at it made his mouth water and added to that growing pressure below him.

"Quit staring and get a move on shitty marimo!" Sanji ordered eyes filled with complete lust.

Zoro merely smirked at the statement. "Impatient as always. Seriously cook, you should know that I take time to appreciate my food before I devour them."

"Liar, you don't do such a thing. You usually eat everything in one go. And I would know I cook for all of you."

"I only do that 'cause we have a captain that eats everything without consideration. Dinner in this ship is a battle. But if I dined alone, I do admire my food, especially one made by the best," he said giving Sanji a knowing smile.

"Sweet words marimo, I'd be really swooned if I were a woman. But at the moment I couldn't care less. Now you better continue or I'll switch with you," Sanji threatened. Zoro's smirk widened, before trailing light kisses down to the cook's collarbone. Sucking as he left his mark, earning a groan from the other. "Zoro," Sanji moaned as the latter's mouth slowly trailed towards his nipple. "Shit!" the cook cursed in place as Zoro began sucking his nub while pinching the other.

"Shh, remember that the others are still asleep. Wouldn't want them to wake up and see us, cook. So better hold yourself," Zoro said looking up to the cook, wearing his sadistic smile and continued, "At least until I fuck you."

Zoro continued harassing the cook's nipples while his free hand travelled lower until it reached the bulge in the cook's pants, then began rubbing it through the fabric making the other squirm uncomfortably. The green-head's mouth finally left the abused nipple then slowly travelled downwards to where his hands were busy undoing the cook's belt. Sanji couldn't take the wait and undid himself in one go. Zoro chuckled at the action. "See? Told you your clothes were too constricting."

"_Uruse_," Sanji tried to argue but Zoro immediately stopped him by nipping his length.

Sanji writhe in place as Zoro began to do wonders with his mouth. He bit his hand to hold a moan when Zoro trailed his tongue along his throbbing length.

"Zoro.." He uttered, clenching the other's hair when the latter devoured him whole.

Zoro began to bob his head while his hands were at the base and at the balls of the cook. He then fasten his pace when Sanji suddenly bucked his hips up and knitted his brows together. The swordsman smirked at the cook's submissiveness as he knew that the other was nearing his release. He began to hum in sync with his bobbing.

Sanji was definitely at his peak. He thrusted his hips forward, calling his lover's name before exploding his load inside that blissful mouth. His cock twitched as the other sucked and swallowed every drop. When Zoro was done, he ascended himself towards the cook's mouth and once again shared another passionate kiss. While doing this Zoro began undoing his pants freeing his half hard length.

"Shit, you're still at that?" Sanji said, surprised as he saw the swordsman's.

"Don't worry cook it'll get there soon," Zoro said in that very seductive voice that only Sanji was gifted to hear.

The voice alone was enough for the cook to get aroused the second time that night and making him want more form the swordsman. Then an idea suddenly appeared in the cook's mind. "How 'bout I help you with that," Sanji purred, elbowing himself up until he was in a sitting position and smiling schemingly. The swordsman had a questioning look in his face but still followed the cook until the two were sitting upright.

The green-head watched the cook's expression under the light of the moon. He was trully beautiful. His dishevelled hair shone along with the light, giving them an ethereal glow. His facial hair, though had increased his musculinity, gave him that rugged look that the swordsman loved. And his visible blue eye granted the swordsman to ability to know the cook because of their expressive nature. Indeed, no woman can be as beautiful as the cook in his eyes. He thought.

Zoro drew closer in an attempt to kiss the other man but the latter stopped him, raising his index figure up and putting it on the swordsman's lips. "It's my turn stupid marimo," he said earning a confused look from the green-headed man.

"I thought we agreed that I lead tonight, shitty cook," Zoro voiced.

"Oh you will. But not in the usual way that you do," the blond said moving closer to the swordsman. His hands slowly crept to the swordsman's new clothes, the green kimono, tracing the edges of the fabric. Then he slowly slid it off to the sides revealing the swordsman's rough and strong shoulders, and began admiring the swordsman's body. Definitely not like his usual body preference which was the busty and curvy kind, but he had already dealt with the fact that Zoro was a special case for him when he had admitted to himself that he was in love the moss-head. That's right he loved the man, he loved everything about him, well aside from his stupidity and innate ability of getting himself lost, and his stubbornness when it comes to taking care of himself, oh and also for the man's lack in hygiene sometimes. Because really. How hard is it to remember to take a bath after training? But aside from those unavoidable exceptions he loved him. Roronoa Zoro, just two years and a couple of months ago he would kill the man for doing something stupid. Now he would kill anyone if they had the guts to hurt him. How things changed and how he loved that change.

His hands continued removing the clothes. He undid the red sash that kept the fabric together and opened the fabric to reveal the rest of the swordsman's body. The muscular chest and rock hard abs, and the battle scar that adorned his front made the man even more endearing. "I am glad though that you decided to change your usual clothes. This one makes it easier for me to remove them. Though I notice that you're not wearing your hakama? Were you expecting something, marimo?"

"You can say that," Zoro said and smirked when he saw the blush on the cook's face.

Sanji shook his head. He needed to focus if wanted execute his plan right. He continued to take the kimono off the swordsman, and when they were successfully removed and fell on the grassy deck floor, Sanji pushed the swordsman to his back.

"What are you doing cook?" Zoro asked slightly irritated that Sanji was taking over management. Though he didn't mind who leads in their relationship but they did have a deal.

"Don't worry, I ain't taking over. I just want to try something that shitty *book (_If ya read Lesson's of Intimacy that's the book that he meant._) said. Just trust me, I'm sure you'll like it." Sanji said airily. "Now turn around," he ordered.

Though hesitant, Zoro still obliged and laid on his stomach waiting for Sanji to do whatever it was he was planning. He felt his hand getting grabbed and placed together in his back. It was when he felt a thin fabric in attempt to bind them that he reacted. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?!" he tried to face te cook, but the latter's knees were immediately placed on his back, stopping his attempt.

"'Just gotta trust me you shitty swordsman. I assure you, you'll love this." He finished binding Zoro's hands, making sure they were not too tight that they would cut the blood circulation but not too loose that it would break easily if the swordsman tried to break them. Then he rolled the swordsman to face him.

The green-haired swordsman's eyes widen when he saw that cook was fully naked, "When had he done that?" he asked himself, not remembering hearing the cook remove his clothes.

"Now then, I remember promising you that I'd take care of little Zoro earlier," the cook said eyeing Zoro's throbbing erection.

Sanji moved towards Zoro's member. He teasingly began to lick the head, eliciting a frustrated groan from the swordsman. Smiling as he remembered that earlier the swordsman was doing the same thing to him too. He knew he wasn't as talented as the swordsman when it came to oral abilities, he blamed the swordsman's fighting style for that (that sword in the mouth must be a good practice tool for him), but that didn't mean that Sanji can't pleasure a guy if he wanted to, especially if the guy was Zoro. In the few weeks they had started their relationship, he had been learning a lot from the swordsman and a bit from that *book. So he can say he was a capable lover. The cook slowly took in the swordsman's length, not because he couldn't but because-

"Dammit Cook just take it already!" Zoro said trying to suppress a whine.

Yup that was the reaction he wanted. "Who's the impatient one now?" Sanji teased. But still complied and sucked the cock deeper as far as his mouth could take.

"Fuck!" Zoro cried out loud but immediately tried to restrain any more sounds from coming out.

Bobbing his head and tonguing the sensitive part of the swordsman's dick, while palming the balls made swordsman squirmed beneath the cook, body shivering but still refusing to make a sound other than the silent moan. It frustrated the cook a little. "Let's see if you can still hold that voice of yours for long marimo," Sanji said, a sadistic smile growing in his lips that was still on Zoro's cock. He continued, sucking even harder, putting Zoro in to the brink of release but Sanji would then let go and the swordsman would whimper even more.

"Shitty cook quit teasing!" Zoro uttered under his panting breath.

"Not yet," the cook smiled.

It was when Sanji used his teeth, lightly gazing the sensitive skin, that earned his the perfect reaction he wanted from the swordsman. "Ahh!" Zoro arched his back, "Cook stop. I really need to- hhnn!" he was once again cut off by the cook's bloody sucking.

Sanji finally decided to stop, making a popping sound as he released the swordsman's very hard member. He took time to look at his masterpiece. Zoro was a complete mess. His body was cover with thick beads of sweat that seem to glisten in the moonlight, his dick leaking with pre-cum. He was heavily breathing chest raising in a fast rhythm, and he was shivering, not because of the cold night but because of the extreme need of release. Mouth slightly parted and his single opened eye filled with lust. Damn Sanji wanted to take and fuck him now. But of course he promised the swordsman he'd bottom that night, though he was certain that even if he broke that promise the man would still forgive him, but he still promised. And he was a man who valued promises just like the latter would, and so he decided to do what was needed.

The cook took his jacket and pulled a small plastic bottle in one of its pockets. He poured some of its contents on his hands and then applied it thoroughly on the swordsman's hard length.

Zoro tried to see what the cook was doing. Well, he knew what he was doing, but he still wanted to see. He raised himself using his elbows since his hands were still bound. He saw that Sanji had just finished applying the lubricant on him and was in the process of aligning himself on top of the swordsman's erect member. The swordsman could see fully that the cook himself was once again hard, in fact the other was as hard as he was. Before Zoro could do or say anything, the blond had already lowered himself to the awaiting length.

"Fuck!" the other cried as the he tried adjusting, finding a comfortable position and trying to lessen the pain.

"That's what you get for being impatient and not prepping yourself cook," the swordsman said, his voice a little strained from the cook's tightness.

"Shut up, and let me do my work, shitty marimo!" with that Zoro remain silent until Sanji has finally adjusted.

The cook paused for a few seconds, before finally moving. He rode his lover slowly at first to adjust himself, then he quicken in a maddening pace that he had to place his hands in front of Zoro's hard abs for leverage. Zoro on the other hand, could only watch Sanji in complete lust. He wanted to free himself from his bounds so that he can give attention to that bouncing cock in front of him and reciprocate the pleasure Sanji was giving him. Of course he wouldn't do it himself; despite he is capable of doing so, because he wanted the cook's permission to do it.

"Dammit Cook! Untie me already!" Zoro hissed.

Sanji could only smirk at Zoro's demand and continued. Zoro got annoyed and thrust his hips upward, accidentally hitting Sanji's spot.

"Ah!" the cook moan before glaring at the sworsman.

"What? You can't have all the fun to yourself." Zoro said before thrusting his hips again, hitting that same place.

"Stop it Marimo!" Sanji ordered.

This time it was Zoro's turned to smirk at the blond and continued what he was doing but in a much more aggressive pace. Abusing the other's prostate, he can feel that pooling warmth in his stomach alerting him that he was closed but refrain himself. He wanted the blond to cum first for being so arrogant, but it seems that the latter is not making things easier for him.

"You thought I'd make it easier for you, didn't you?" Sanji taunted, beginning to meet Zoro's thrusts.

"Shit Cook." Zoro cursed as a shudder run down his spine for almost cumming.

"Heh, don't worry Marimo." pulling Zoro close to him, "I'm almost there too." Sanji reassured as he let the latter look down his leaking with pre-cum member before capturing the latter's lips again.

Grunts and moans filled the Sunny's deck, accompanied by the sound of skin against skin as both continued their passionate activity. Sanji was already clinging to Zoro's broad shoulders whilst the swordsman rested his forehead on the crook of the blond's neck. Both were so close in attaining oblivion that they had to fasten their pace tenfold. Sanji was starting to shudder as the other continued to abuse his spot.

"Zo-zoro!" he called out his lover's name behind pants.

"Uh, right here Cook." Zoro answered, feeling Sanji's walls tightening around him, "Together."

Both meet one last thrust before exploding their loads at each other. Sanji arched his body as he release every last dropped of himself unto the other's midsection. Zoro fell back on his back and Sanji sagged on to the swordsman's chest, the two were panting heavily, but were deeply contented at what had happened.

Two years. The two spent two years of sexual deprivation. Aside from the interaction that they shared together, the two missed touching each other. This night was all about rebuilding the relationship that was lost for over two years. They couldn't find time to do this since meeting up with the crew in Saboady and their adventures in Mermaid Island. It was a bit hard to do when you were either busy running for your life or fighting fish people and when they did get to stay together they had to keep appearance because aside from Robin, no else in the crew knew about their relationship. So they couldn't just make out. The only time they were alone with each other was when they met up in Grove Island, but of course they were busy being competitive idiots at that time. So that's why they were here. That was the real reason why the two men agreed to be the watch that night, so that may be something like this would happen.

Zoro began shifting his weight, trying as subtle as possible, since he didn't want to bother the blond that was still resting in his chest, to remove the bonds of his hands, twisting them and pulling them as he did. The gesture was nice but Zoro was still unable to release himself, resigning he finally asked the cook.

"I'd hate to ask you to move cook but I really want you to free my hands now."

Sanji lifted his head a little meeting the swordsman's good eye and smiled at the moss-head. "Too tired shitty marimo," he said with a bit of a teasing tone.

Zoro was getting irked but he knew better than to take the cook's teasing seriously, he didn't want to ruin the moment and feeling they shared, so he took another path of persuading the cook to grant his release. "Sanji," he called the cook, his eye not staring at anything but Sanji's own, "You were right when you said I would love what you did. And I would say I loved everything you did. This was by far the best sex we did together, and I feel nothing but gratitude towards you. And that's why I would very much want to hold you at the moment to show my gratitude."

Sanji stared at the swordsman with a blank expression, before releasing a very low laugh. "Hahaha. You really want me to free you don't you? Seriously marimo, if I didn't know you better I would've seriously believe every word you just said," he said smiling widely.

"Shitty cook! Just let me go already!" Zoro commanded.

"Hahaha, now that's the Zoro I know."

Sanji still kept smiling but relented to the request. He raised himself, removing his ass from the swordsman dick. Once he was in a sitting position, he rolled the swordman to his side a bit to undo the fabric he used to tie the moss-head.

Once freed he immediately sat up, faced Sanji and kissed the blond. Both hands rested on the blond's cheeks, while Sanji's arms wrapped around Zoro's back, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

=^(=•w•=)^=

**DeAmonQuEen: Well that's that for now. Gihee! This is actually a second part a sequel I planned for Lesson's of Intimacy, I lost the 1st sequel that I had written. So thought of interchanging the placement and decided making this as the 1st sequel and the other one would still be written in another time. I'm just glad many liked the first one. I only hope you guys would like this one too. Well that's all for now, please review! (/^.^)/ see ya! Oh I'd like to thank OnlyDarknessAwaits for helping me write this fic! I couldn't have done it without her/him(can't say the gender)! **

Translation:

_ojo-sama – princess_

_Arigatou – thank you_

_Oyasumi – goodnight_

_Nagereboshi – shooting star_

_Uruse – shut up_


End file.
